Baby Cookie
by Anne Garbo
Summary: Suatu hari, Furihata Kouki yang kebetulan jadi tokoh utama di cerita ini tiba-tiba menghilang. Bagaimana bisa karakter yang 'normal' dan semua kenormalannya ini terenggut hanya karena k-kutukan, mungkin?


Suara decit sepatu menggema di aula olahraga sekolah Seirin. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, mereka melakukan latihan intensif untuk mempersiapkan laga pertandingan akhir musim nanti. Semuanya begitu serius. Terfokus pada bola yang dilemparkan oleh _partner_ latihan masing-masing.

Fukuda melempar bola searah dada dan dioperkan ke Kouki. Kouki menerimanya, melakukan _dribble _beberapa kali lalu melemparkan bola tersebut ke _ring_ basket. Bola tersebut kemudian masuk ke dalam _ring_. Kouki berlari mengejar bola yang baru saja dilemparkannya tersebut, lalu men_dribble_ sambil berlari ke titik dimana Fukuda sebelumnya berdiri. Sedangkan Fukuda sudah bersiap-siap di wilayah _shooting_.

Fukuda menunggu Kouki mengoper padanya setelah beberapa kali men_dribble_. Kouki menghentikan bola, meletakkan bola tersebut sejajar dadanya – hendak melakukan _chest pass_. Kouki bersiap melempar, tapi tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhnya.

Semua itu terjadi dalam waktu yang amat cepat. Tiba-tiba bola terjatuh begitu saja. Si pemilik manik coklat tersebut menghilang dari pandangan Fukuda. Fukuda melotot tak percaya. Beserta dengan suara bola yang terpantul ke lantai, secara samar-samar terdengar suara tangisan.

Tangisan anak kecil

↗**Anne Garbo**

→**Baby Cookie←**

**Disclaimer :****Kuroko no Basuke**milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

Sebuah hari normal bagi si normal Furihata Kouki. Berjalan menuju sekolahnya di waktu yang normal. Tidak terlalu santai ataupun terburu-buru. Semuanya benar-benar normal saat ini.

Kouki berbelok masuk ke halaman kuil berniat mengambil jalan pintas. Hal ini selalu dilakukannya semenjak bersekolah di Seirin. Jadi ini adalah rute 'normal'-nya.

Tapi hari ini jadi tidak begitu normal saat ia melihat seorang kakek tua berdiri di bawah pohon sakura yang masih berdaun hijau. Kakek tersebut menengok kala Kouki lewat. Tersenyum memamerkan giginya yang telah ompong. Kouki ikut membalas senyum itu - dengan senyum canggung miliknya – sambil membungkukkan diri sebagai sapaan sopan.

Hendak berjalan kembali, tetapi kakek itu terlihat ingin mengampirinya. Kouki mengurungkan niat untuk melanjukan perjalanannya menuju sekolah - malah berjalan mendekati si kakek dan berkata, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, kek?" tanya Kouki.

Si kakek menjawab, "_Ara_.. kamu adalah anak baik dan sopan. Kakek senang melihat anak muda sepertimu."

Kouki tersenyum malu-malu karena habis dipuji.

"Tapi sepertinya kamu mulai bosan dengan hidupmu yang selalu normal dan sama ya, nak?"

Mata coklat itu membulat.

"Biar kakek berikan kejutan kecil untukmu. Ini.. ambillah!" Si kakek memberikan sebuah permen berbungkus kertas berwarna merah. "Makanlah!"

Kouki mengambil permen itu ragu-ragu. Bagaimana pun secara tiba-tiba diberikan makanan oleh kakek tak dikenal bukankah itu aneh pula mencurigakan?

"Makanlah. Itu hanya permen biasa rasa apel merah." ucap si kakek sambil tersenyum. Kembali memamerkan gigi ompongnya yang entah kenapa tidak terlihat lucu di mata Kouki.

Kouki memelintir ujungnya untuk membuka bungkus permen itu. Permen bulat serupa kelereng berwarna senada dengan bungkusnya itu pun dimasukkan ke mulutnya. Memang benar. Rasa apel yang manis. Rasanya juga tidak buruk.

"Dan keajaiban dimulai dari sini."

Si Kakek misterius itu meletakkan telunjuknya ke dada Kouki. Tepat di jantungnya. Lalu tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang. Menerbangkan beberapa helaian daun melewati tubuhnya. Mata Kouki terpejam akibat kuatnya angin yang mengenai wajahnya.

Begitu angin sudah tidak terlalu kuat menghempasnya, Kouki membuka mata. Terlihat kakek di depannya ini tetap tersenyum ceria, seolah telah memenangkan sesuatu.

"Bukankah kamu sedang dalam perjalanan ke sekolah? Sebaiknya kamu bergegas sebelum terlambat." tegur si kakek.

Mendengar itu Kouki sedikit memekik. "Aah! Benar juga!"

Menunduk hormat sebentar lalu mulai berlari menuju pintu belakang halaman kuil.

Sang kakek bergumam, "Selamat berjuang, anak muda."

→**Baby Cookie←**

Suasana aula olahraga Seirin mendadak jadi riuh akibat menghilangnya salah satu anggota mereka dan munculnya secara tiba-tiba sesosok anak kecil setelahnya.

Anak kecil yang memiliki rambut coklat tua, mata yang berbola kecil namum memiliki warna yang sama dengan rambutnya. Pipinya berwarna merah dan basah akibat tangisannya yang belum berakhir juga. Sekali lihat saja semua orang melihat sosok ini sebagai Furihata Kouki versi kecil. Karena dia memanglah Furihata Kouki!

"Furi!" Fukuda berteriak. Sebagai orang yang terdekat dengan Kouki saat kejadian berlangsung, dan sekaligus sebagai saksi mata, Fukuda berlari mendekat. Menyingkirkan jauh-jauh bola basket yang sempat mereka pakai sebelumnya lalu melihat Furihata Kouki kecil duduk diatas tumpukan kain lembab akan keringat – pakaian yang dipakai Kouki tadi.

Kouki kecil masih menangis saat satu per satu tim Seirin menghampirinya. "Ada apa ini?" Aida datang dan mengambil tempat disamping Fukuda yang terduduk lemas. "Astaga! Furihata-_kun_?!"

Dengan semakin banyaknya orang yang mengelilinginya, membuat si Kouki kecil menangis lebih kencang. Kerah bajunya semakin melorot. Memperlihatkan pundak sampai pinggangnya yang kecil dan bulat seolah hanya terdiri dari gumpalan daging empuk. Tangan kirinya keluar dari balik kerah melorot itu sekedar mengucek matanya yang perih akibat terus menangis. Sedangkan tangan kanannya masih tertutup baju, terangkat turun naik karena mungkin baju lembab itu terlalu berat untuknya.

Semua orang membagi pandangan tidak percaya. Mereka terlalu terkejut hingga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hanya Kagami yang berinisiatif untuk maju, menggendong Kouki kecil kemudian menenangkannya.

"Sudah... Sudah.. Tenang.. Tenang yaa..," ucapnya begitu terus sambil mengelus pelan kepala Kouki kecil.

Suara tangis itu pun memelan dan menyisakan isakan kecil. Kali ini semua orang terpana sekaligus heran melihat kelakuan si _Ace_ Seirin. Mulut mereka sampai menganga saking tidak percaya.

"Furihata-_kun_.." Kuroko memanggil.

Kouki kecil menengokkan wajahnya dari dada bidang Kagami – tempat tangisnya tadi – menatap sosok Kuroko yang mendekat. Pipi tembamnya masih memerah meski sudah tidak dialiri air mata. Bibir bawahnya digigiti. Dan dari leher sampai perut yang terbuka itu.. memperlihatkan gumpalan daging kenyal-kenyal yang terbungkus kulit lembut dan dilapisi cinta.

Semua mata memperhatikan Kouki kecil menggemaskan yang sedikit lebih tenang saat ini. Penampakan sama yang Kuroko lihat dari dekat. Dan di dalam hati mereka seolah ber_koor_ "_Kawaii_!"

→**Baby Cookie←**

Kouki kecil duduk di pangkuan Kagami Taiga, sedangkan yang lain mengelilingi mereka dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Keajaiban atau kutukan apakah yang menimpa salah satu teman mereka ini. Berubah menjadi bentuk buntelan kenyal-kenyal unyu ini!

Kouki kecil asik mengisap ibu jarinya dan yang lain mulai bersuara.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

"Aku tidak percaya! Furi kita jadi menyusut!"

"Coba jelaskan bagaimana detail kejadiannya, Fukuda!"

"Y-ya.. aku menunggu Furi mengoper bola. Lalu tiba-tiba ia menghilang! Saat ku lihat ke bawah, aku menemukan sosok ini!" ucap Fukuda sambil menunjuk-nujuk pada sosok yang asik sendiri dengan jarinya itu.

"Hanya itu?"

"Tidak ada cahaya tiba-tiba atau sesuatu mengenainya? Atau tiba-tiba Furihata berpose dan mengucapkan mantra hingga berubah, begitu?"

"Aho! Memangnya ini _anime shoujo_ kesukaanmu!"

Fukuda menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, usia Furihata-_kun_ yang saat ini..," Aida mengambil suara setelah sedari tadi memperhatikan Kouki, meneliti baik-baik figur lelembut itu. "..dua atau tiga tahun."

Yang lain mengangguk setuju dengan analisa Aida.

"Tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Tidak mungkin kita membiarkan Furihata seperti ini. Harus ada yang merawatnya."

"Benar juga. Tidak mungkin juga kita kembalikan ke keluarganya. Maksudku, bagaimana kita menjelaskan ke mereka."

"Oww.. seperti mengatakan, 'Maaf anak anda sekarang jadi anak-anak', seperti itu?"

"Diam kau Izuki!"

Lalu kembali hening. Semuanya jadi ikut menutup mulut. Tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Seolah mereka sedang memecahkan misteri di kepala masing-masing. Tapi pikiran mereka jadi teralihkan pada sosok Kouki kecil yang mulai memperhatikan mereka satu per satu. Bola mata yang memandang dengan segala kepolosan khas anak-anak yang ia punya, memperhatikan baik-baik tiap wajah di hadapannya.

Mata Kouki terhenti pada Kiyoshi Teppei. Ada sedikit perubahan ekspresi terlihat di wajah bulat itu. Kouki memiringkan kepalanya yang membuatnya terlihat makin menggemaskan. Dikelurkan ibu jari yang tadi dihisapnya, diulurkan kedua tangan mungil itu kepada Kiyoshi. Senyum baby Kouki pun merekah.

"Pa-pa!" katanya. Jari-jari terulur itu terbuka tertutup seolah meminta Kiyoshi mendekatinya.

Hati Kiyoshi mencelos sesaat. Wajahnya memerah. Kemudian terburu-buru menghampiri Kouki untuk digendong dan dipeluknya. "Kouki! Anakku!"

Suara tawa Kouki yang nyaring dan renyah serta menggemaskan, menggema di aula olahraga. Kiyoshi asik dengan aksi peluk-peluk, yang lain mimisan berjamaah terkena efek serangan _moe baby_ Kouki.

→**Baby Cookie←**

Masih ber_setting_ di aula olahraga Seirin, tokoh utama cerita ini adalah Furihata Kouki yang menyusut menjadi bocah berumur 2-3 tahun tengah menjadi bahan operan para member Seirin yang lain.

"Kali ini giliranku yang menggendong!"

Begitulah kalimat yang terus terdengar di ruangan tersebut. Kouki kecil yang rupanya telah nyaman dengan sekitarnya malah senang diajak bermain oleh member Seirin yang lain. Sesekali ia tertawa, sesekali ia menatap bingung, sesekali tangan kecilnya itu menyambut jabatan tangan dari teman-teman setimnya lalu digenggamnya kuat. Ada pula beberapa kouhai Kouki yang tidak berani menggendong dan hanya menyodorkan tangannya untuk ber-_highfive_, yang disambut tepukan semangat dari telapak tangan mungil itu.

Sepertinya seluruh tim Seirin menyukai wujud Furihata Kouki yang baru. Sampai akhirnya Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya berujar, "Bukankah sebaiknya kita pikirkan bagaimana cara agar Furihata-_kun_ kembali normal, bukan merayakannya."

Kembali hening. Semuanya terfokus kepada Kouki kecil – yang kali ini digendong oleh Mitobe – memikirkan baik-baik perkataan Kuroko yang memang ada benarnya.

Merasa bingung karena diperhatikan, Kouki kecil memiringkan kepalanya lalu mengedipkan mata dua kali, "Aaa?" tanya Kouki kecil.

Lalu tiba-tiba terbentuk barikade di depan Mitobe. Seolah melindungi Furihata Kouki dari Kuroko Tetsuya yang diasumsikan satu-satunya orang yang masih waras saat ini.

"Kalian...," ucap Kuroko yang sebenarnya kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjelaskan responnya pada tingkah teman satu tim basketnya ini.

"Bukannya kami tidak mau, Kuroko." Kiyoshi Teppei bersuara. Pria tinggi bersurai coklat itu mengambil Kouki kecil dari Mitobe dan memberikannya ke Kuroko. "Tapi kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa pada makhluk kecil ini selain bermain dengannya." lanjurnya sambil memamerkan senyum yang tersirat rasa senang sekaligus bersalah.

Kuroko mengambil Kouki kecil dan digendongnya. "Dia bukan makhluk, _senpai_. Tapi Furihata Kouki, teman kita." kata Kuroko menasehati, masih dengan wajah yang datar itu.

Kuroko lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju eksistensi mungil yang digendongnya. "Selamat sore, Furihata-_kun_." sapa Kuroko yang dibalas senyum cerah selebar lima jari dari Kouki. "Bisa tolong jelaskan kenapa kamu bisa berubah seperti ini?"

"Hoi Kuroko!" panggil Kagami. Kuroko menengok. "Dia masih kecil, _Baka_! Bagaimana dia bisa menjawab."

"Tapi dia adalah Furihata-_kun_."

"_Baka_! Tetap saja dia sekarang berumur 3 tahun!"

"Tapi mungkin saja, meski mengecil dia tetaplah Furihata-_kun_ kita."

"Hey-!" baru Kagami mau memprotes lagi tapi sudah dihentikan oleh Hyuuga yang mengatakan 'sudah biarkan saja maunya Kuroko'.

Kuroko kembali melihat kepada Kouki kecil yang digendongnya. "Furihata-_kun_..," panggilnya. "Ini aku, Kuroko Tetsuya." lanjurnya seolah seperti perkenalan melalui telepon saja.

Kuroko mau berkata lagi, tapi melihat tangan Kouki kecil yang bergerak terangkat membuatnya terhenti. Ia memperhatikan pergerakan tangan itu baik-baik sambil berharap semoga ini respon yang menandakan bahwa pikiran Furihata Kouki yang asli masih bersamanya.

Tapi tangan kecil itu malah nemplok di muka Kuroko. Bahkan dipukul berkali-kali ke wajahnya. "Te-chu-ya!" ucap Kouki kecil lalu tertawa.

Kali ini satu serangan _moe_ dari Furihata Kouki yang akhirnya berhasil mengenai Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko diam. Tangan satunya menahan tangan Kouki kecil agar tidak memukul wajahnya lagi sedangkan tangan satunya masih kuat menahan berat batita tersebut. Matanya serius melihat eksistensi lelembut di gendongannya. Sedangkan Furihata Kouki kecil malah kembali tersenyum cerah dan berkata, "Techuya!" dengan ceria.

"Sekarang aku mengerti maksud kalian." Kuroko akhirnya setuju. Yang lain bersorak senang. "Tapi bukan berarti kita tidak berusaha mengembalikan Furihata-_kun_ menjadi normal," lanjutnya yang kemudian dibalas dengan helaan nafas berat dan kata 'yaa.. yaa.. kami mengerti.. kami sudah tahu itu' dari yang lain.

Lalu lagi-lagi semua itu terjadi begitu cepat. Tau-tau tangan yang digunakan Kuroko untuk menopang Kouki kecil terasa begitu berat. Tau-tau Kuroko jatuh terlentang dilantai aula basket. Tau-tau di atas perutnya sudah ada Furihata Kouki yang terduduk dengan wajah _shock_ dan bingung. Tau-tau Aida Riko berteriak dan langsung berbalik.

Setelah mencerna beberapa detik, barulah semuanya sadar. Furihata Kouki telah kembali menjadi normal. Duduk diatas perut Kuroko Tetsuya yang terjatuh terlentang. Lalu Furihata Kouki yang hanya memakai atasan kaos lembab olahraganya – yang tentu saja menampilkan sebagian besar tungkai atas miliknya – alasan kenapa Aida Riko berteriak histeris dan buru-buru memalingkan muka.

Dan setelah beberapa detik itu, barulah semuanya termasuk Furihata Kouki sendiri ber_koor_ "Eeeeeeeehhh?"

→**TBC?←**

Anne Notes : Huwahahahahaha dan jadilah sebuah fic nista ini. Terimakasih yang sudah mau membaca. _OOC_ ya? Hu um.. _ooc _banget! Haha haha haha!

**Pojok Special **_**Chara**_** Curhat :**

Kouki : "_M-mou_.. Anne-san! Kenapa aku jadi anak kecil!" _Kouki misuh-misuh sambil mainin ujung baju_

Anne : "Karena judulnya itu _Baby Cookie_, my dear." _pukpuk Kouki_

Kouki : "Kenapa juga harus tulis 'buntelan kenyal-kenyal unyu', dan 'gumpalan daging kenyal-kenyal yang terbungkus kulit lembut dan dilapisi cinta'? Aku bukan makanan!"

Anne : "Karena judulnya itu _Baby Cookie_, my dear." _pukpuk Kouki._

Tim Seirin Lain : "Hey Anne-san! Kami mau prote-eh? Kenapa nama kami 'Tim Seirin Lain'?!

Anne : _melirik tajam ke belakang_ "Kalau aku tulis nama kalian satu per satu di pojokan sempit begini, Makan Tempat!" _ambil gunting, mulai potong-potong kertas._ "Jadi... mau protes apa?"

Tim Seirin Lain : "Kami mau protes kenapa kami ditulis seolah-olah remaja pedo – eh kenapa tiba-tiba bawa gunting?!" _mulai panik_

Anne : "Ini? Ini item penting di chapter nanti -_kalau seandainya jadi dilanjutkan sih fanfic ini-_. Lalu untuk masalah pedo..." _meletakkan gunting. Mulai terisak. _"Kalian pikir aku gak takut kalo aku ikutan pedo hah? Aku seteres tau! Seteres! Kouki terlalu unyu sampai aku lebay tulisnya!"

Kouki : "Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi salahku?"

→**Omake←**

Malam harinya Kuroko Tetsuya mengirimkan pesan pendek ke teman-teman GOM-nya untuk menanyakan perihal kejadian hari ini.

**From : **Kuroko Tetsuya

**Subject : **Penyusutan Umur

Apakah diantara kalian atau teman-teman kalian yang umur dan badannya pernah mengecil?

/

**From : **Kise Ryouta

**Subject : **Re:Penyusutan Umur

Apa Kurokocchi mau pinjam anti-agingku?

.

Kuroko membalas

Tidak perlu.

/

**From :** Aomine Daiki

**Subject :** Re:Penyusutan Umur

Badanmu bisa mengecil heh Tetsu?

.

Kuroko membalas

Bukan aku. Tapi temanku.

.

**From : **Aomine Daiki

**Subject : **Re:Re:Penyusutan Umur

Bukannya itu bagus! Tandanya kau menjadi semakin besar haha! Akhirnya.. ya kan?

.

Kuroko tidak membalas.

/

**From : **Midorima Shintarou

**Subject : **Re:Penyusutan Umur

Baru pertama kali ini aku mendapatkan pertanyaan aneh darimu, Kuroko. Sebenarnya ada apa?

.

Kuroko membalas

Sebenarnya salah satu temanku tiba-tiba menyusut jadi anak-anak, Midorima-kun.

.

**From: **Midorima Shintarou

**Subject : **Re:Re:Penyusutan Umur

Jangan bercanda, Kuroko. Hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

.

Kuroko membalas

Kamu tau sendiri aku selalu gagal dalam bercanda, Midorima-kun. Jadi tidak, aku tidak bercanda

.

**From : **Midorima Shintarou

**Subject : **Re:Re:Re:Penyusutan Umur

Sarankan dia untuk mengecek Oha Asa tiap pagi dan untukmu juga. Untuk sementara ini, biar aku yang katakan padamu. Lucky item mu hari ini dan besok ...

...

.

Kuroko cepat-cepat menutup pesan itu dan menghapus beberapa pesan berikutnya yang ia dapat dari Midorima. Dia sudah cukup muak dengan Oha Asa saat SMP.

/

**From : **Murasakibara Atsushi

**Subject : **Re:Penyusutan Umur

Aku lapar, Kurochin =..=

/

Sebelum beranjak tidur, ponsel Kuroko kembali berdering. Ada pesan masuk dari mantan kaptennya.

**From : **Akashi Seijuurou

**Subject : **Re:Penyusutan Umur

Usaha yang bagus, Tetsuya

Kuroko sudah tidak mau tau lagi. Ia segera mematikan ponsel miliknya. Kuroko merasa salah untuk bertanya ke teman-teman GOM-nya.


End file.
